Combat, Controls and UI
Combat Blossom & Decay has an action combat system. Instead of targeting enemies your attacks target the direction your mouse is pointing and hit anyone/anything at that spot. Depending on your weapon’s range your attacks will have more or less area of effect. The main idea is to create a challenging and fun skill-based combat system, so player feedback is important further balancing and improvements. You can let the offline AI fight, but it can’t handle all types of monsters. Be aware of that especially when logging out in dangerous areas, read about Offline Play Health and Stamina The health-bar (red) is only visible to you. When it is drained below 0 you can sustain some damage before you die, but you'll be stunned and slowed every time you get hit. There is no friendly-fire protection in B&D so be careful not to hit your allies. The stamina-bar (blue) is only visible to you. Carrying too much in your inventory will cause stamina drain when moving, the same will happen when you haul a heavily loaded cart. The armor-based movement skills as well as the revive-staff require stamina. When remaining stamina isn’t enough to perform a skill, the player gets stunned for overstraining. An icon beside each character's name will show the online-status of a player and if the AI mode is activated. These characters will defend themselves when hit. Character name The Name of a character is shown together with his ' ' (in pointy brackets). These titles are set by the system and can be trusted (i.e. ' is a real admin). Read more about Offline Play & Crafting. Keys The keys can be configured in the settings menu, the defaults are: Interfaces HUD #'The signup banner lets you save your character and create a password with that you can log in from then on. You have to enter your email address to sign up. #'The local chat' field lets you communicate with players in the vicinity. #'The calendar clock' shows you what time of day it is and what season of the year. A year takes ca. 8 real weeks in Blossom & Decay and a game-day is 4 hours. #'The menu bar' lets you access all important windows of the game. #:?. Help : Some pages with tipps for starters, will be improved with links to this wiki and youtube tutorials. #:B. Inventory ' #:'N. Skills : An overview of your crafting skills for offline play. #:C. Tasklist : Management of all currently set offline tasks for your character. #:V. Bookmarks : A list of bookmarked machines. #:X. Community : Your timeline, contacts, friends and clans as well as some public channels for trade, bug reports or general feedback. Read more about the Social System. #:M. Map : A rough map that shows where you are in the world. #:P. Settings : Volume, Tutorial Settings, Face, Gender and Key Config. #'AI Buttons :' You can turn the AI mode on/off, see Offline Play & Crafting Inventory # Equipment slots ': Equipment being worn/used by your character. #:a. Main Hand Slot #:b. Clothes Slot #:b. Armor Slot #:c. Head Slot #:d. Off Hand Slot #'Food slot : '''you can drag food here to make your character eat it, see Food & Cooking. # '''Weight Bar : this displays how much weight your character is carrying, read about weight. # Inventory #*All the items your character is currently carrying are displayed here. #*You can drag inventory items from and to a container/machine that you opened. #*You can throw items on the ground by dragging them from your inventory and clicking anywhere on the floor. #*You can equip items, by dragging them into an equipment slot. #*You can eat edible items by dragging them into the food slot. #*If you left click a stack of items, it will pick up the entire stack. #*If you right click a stack it will pick up half of the stack. Repeated right clicks will add half of the remaining stack to the item you are dragging. #*If you shift-click a stack it will pick up or add a single item. #*If you shift-right-click a stack it will pick up or add 10 items (or as much as are available). Machine/Object inventory Machines are blocked when a player has them opened. In that time no one else can access them. #'Machine options' #:a. Close : Closes the window and frees the machine for other actors to interact. #:b. Bookmark: Adds the machine to your bookmark list. See crafting description below. #:c. Haul: This is only available for carts. They can be put to a follow mode. The cart inventory must be open for dragging to work. #:d. Lock/Unlock: This is only available for doors, chests, and shop carts. The first entered text becomes the password. After that every player has to enter the password to access the chests inventory, execute tasks on it or open the door. #'Crafting Tasks' #:a. Produce : Products are added to your tasklist when clicking on this. Read about Crafting. #:b. Rest & Eat : This adds a Rest & Eat task to your tasklist, which is crucial for surviving your offline time. Read about Food & Cooking. #:c. Guard : This adds a guard duty task to your tasklist, players will regularly man the tower you set this up for and shoot on enemies in sight. #:d. Repair : Items that you want to repair have to be dragged on this icon. This will generate a repair task in your tasklist. Read about Crafting. #:e. Deconstruct : This will add a deconstruct task to your task list. Your char will then disassemble the machine. However this will take some time for higher tier machines to prevent trolling and theft. #'Crafting Info / progress bar :' Shows what is crafted right now and how long your character would take to finish it. If the skill requirements are over your head, you can’t recognize what is being worked on. #'Machine Inventory :' Works exactly like the Inventory. Note that locked containers like chests or shop carts will not show the content of their inventory. You can still drop things in, but can’t take anything out. Tasklist & Skill overview Read about Offline Play & Crafting (described #'Hand Crafting Buttons :' A few things you can craft on the go. #'Tasklist item :' The active AI will cycle through these entries from top to bottom. #:a. Jump to task : Starts that task immediately, also activates AI mode. #:b. Produce more/less : Use to produce a specific amount, If you press right-click the arrows you’ll increase/decrease by 10 and if you set it below 0 the task will switch to infinite production. #:c. Remove task : The task list can only hold up to 20 tasks, so you might need to get rid of some sooner or later. #:d. Set source button : If you want your AI to look at a bookmarked location for the materials, select it here. #:e. Set target button : When a bookmarked machine is set as target, your AI will deliver the finished products to the selected location. If nothing is selected your character will keep the items in the inventory. Be careful when crafting too many items that land in your inventory. Read about weight. #'Skill overview :' Most crafting tasks need and give a certain combination of skill points, here you can take a look at what you gained so far. #:a. Main Skills : Almost every task needs a certain amount of skill and at least one of these skills. #:b. Crafts & Trades : Every Craft is defined by a combination of Main Skills. For example an Armorer will need to be trained in Blacksmithing as well as Tailory, while the Weapons Smith will need training only in Blacksmithing. Community and Clanboard Described at Social System Category:Basics